Milagres de Natal
by Loba
Summary: Natal sempre foi somente uma data...até ele entrar na vida dela [oneshot] Especial adiantado de Natal [Para Mandoca]


**Milagres de Natal**

"**Viver não é somente ver a sua vida passar, é muito mais do que isso... é saber apreciar cada momento, cada minuto como se fosse o último".**

Lily vivera sua vida inteira ouvindo isso, porém olhando para o manto branco a seus pés, ela soube que não havia nada para se apreciar naquele momento.

Era Natal. Todos estavam em suas casas, junto de seus familiares e, talvez, até de amigos, comemorando. Exceto ela.

Ela estava ali outra vez, naquele mesmo lago aonde sempre gostara de descansar, encostada no tronco de uma árvore observando o céu estrelado.

Havia se enrolado com os afazeres da monitoria e acabara perdendo o expresso que a levaria para casa.

Como sempre havia deixado que seus problemas vencessem.

Já havia passado da hora de entrar, porém o seu coração estava inquieto demais para dormir naquele momento.

Agachou-se e com um galho seco desenhou uma pequena borboleta na neve.

Estava cansada de lutar contra seus sentimentos. Queria ser como aquela borboleta singela que desenhara: deixar suas asas saírem e se libertar.

Queria parar de se esconder em tarefas, monitoria e brigas infantis. Queria poder abrir seu coração sem medo de ser somente mais uma.

Ela queria muito mais...ela queria ser única.

Sorriu amargurada. A quem estava querendo enganar?

Estava falando de Tiago Potter, o famoso maroto mulherengo (junto com Sirius, é claro) de Hogwarts.

Ela olhou para a borboleta, tristemente. Queria tanto se libertar...

Lily observou surpresa quando as asas da borboleta começaram a bater, para em seguida o seu desenho criar vida e sair voando.

Uma borboleta feita da mais pura neve e dos mais puros sentimentos, uma pequena borboleta cristalina que sumira noite adentro naquele céu escuro.

Ela fitou por alguns segundos o chão, agora vazio, confusa.

Como foi que...?

Foi quando seus olhos o encontraram. A alguns metros longe dela estava o seu maior sonho e seu maior problema.

Tiago empunhava uma varinha e sorria terno, os olhos castanho-esverdeados brilhavam sob os óculos.

- Você não deveria estar aqui fora – Ele falou se aproximando calmamente dela.

- Nem você – Ela retrucou, no entanto suas palavras não estavam ásperas...estavam surpreendentemente calmas.

Ele deu um sorriso e se se encostou ao tronco.

- Regras não são o meu forte.

Ela sorriu. Sim, ela sabia disso muito bem.

- Vai arranjar problemas se for pego aqui – Ela olhou para ele fingindo estar brava – Você sabe...eu sou monitora.

- No entanto também está aqui fora – Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos revoltados – Estamos quites.

Ela sorriu e voltou os olhos para o chão, fazendo círculos com o galho que ainda estava em sua mão.

- Por que você está aqui, Lily? – Tiago perguntou sem olha-la.

Ela suspirou e sentou-se no chão coberto de neve, ignorando o fato de que quando levantasse estaria molhada.

- Perdi o expresso – Ela falou simples – Vou passar o natal aqui.

Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

- Vamos lá, Lily – Ele falou carinhosamente – É preciso um motivo melhor para você estar desse jeito.

Ela olhou para os próprios pés. Oh, sim! Ela tinha um problema, um problema incrivelmente belo.

Ela encostou-se na arvore as suas costas.

- Eu estou bem, Potter – Ela falou por fim.

- Sabe, ao menos uma vez você poderia confiar em mim.

- É Natal, Potter! – Ela falou irritada – Como você se sentiria se tivesse longe da sua família justamente neste dia?

Ele sorriu.

- Eu estou aqui, Lily – Ele disse colocando os braços displicentemente para trás da cabeça – Os Marotos são a minha família.

Ela olhou para ele.

- Por que você está aqui, Potter?

Ele suspirou.

- Meus pais estão viajando, Sirius mora comigo, Remo foi para casa juntamente com Pedro. Sirius e eu estamos sozinhos por aqui – Ele relanceou o olhar para a entrada do castelo – Ou pelo menos eu estou, já que Sirius desapareceu com uma sextanista da Lufa-Lufa.

Lily deu uma pequena risada.

- Não importa a data do ano – Ela falou divertida – Sirius Black nunca muda.

Tiago riu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sirius sempre consegue o que quer no Natal.

Ela o fitou.

- Você fala como se nunca houvesse ganhado nada do que queira no Natal.

Ele olhou para ela, fixando os olhos nos esmeralda dela.

- De certa forma sim.

Ela não soube o que responder, apenas ficou ali, olhando para ele como se não houvesse mais nada ao redor deles.

Ele quebrou o contato visual e começou a remexer no bolso do casaco.

- Antes que eu me esqueça – Ele falou tirando de dentro do bolso uma caixinha de veludo branca – Isso é para você.

Ela pegou a caixinha e o encarou confusa.

Ele sorriu.

- Abra.

Ela abriu a caixinha e viu um delicado pingente em forma de lírio incrustado com uma esmeralda no centro.

Ela passou os dedos delicadamente pela jóia e abriu a boca maravilhada.

- Ela é... – Ela levantou os olhos – Ela é linda.

Ele sorriu e pegou a corrente prateada que continha o pingente.

- Eu vi em uma vitrine em Hogsmade na última visita – Ele passou a corrente pelo pescoço dela e fechou o fecho.

Ele olhou para a jóia e passou os dedos pelo pingente no pescoço alvo dela.

Levantou os olhos e sorriu charmoso.

- Achei que era perfeito para você.

Lily sentiu a boca subitamente seca e um desejo impetuoso de abraça-lo.

Oh...aquilo era uma loucura.

- Você não devia ter feito isso – Ela passou os dedos pelo pingente – Eu não tenho nada para dar à você.

Ele sorriu.

- Lily, a única coisa que eu peço todos os anos no Natal não é algo que vem embrulhado diretamente da loja.

Ela engoliu em seco. Sabia que estava entrando em território perigoso, mas não resistiu ao impulso de perguntar.

- O que você quer, Potter?

Ele passou os dedos pela face rosada dela.

Percorreu as bochechas, traçando um caminho de fogo invisível com os dedos, para por fim chegar aos lábios.

Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela.

- Eu quero você.

E antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele a beijou.

Apenas um roçar de lábios, dando o direito de ela fugir se quisesse.

No entanto, para a surpresa dele, ela passou os braços envolta do pescoço dele e o puxou para si.

Ele sentiu ela estremecer e a trouxe para mais perto de si, envolvendo-a com seu casaco.

Lily suspirou e levou a mão para o cabelo dele, entrelaçando o cabelo dele em seus dedos.

O beijo ganhou vida, do quase urgente tornou-se calmo, apaixonado.

Ele se separou dela e a olhou com amor.

- E eu que duvidava que milagres acontecessem no natal...

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu alto.

Ele beijou o pescoço dela e deslizou os lábios para cima, até a orelha dela.

- Isso é bem mais do que eu pedi ao Papai Noel nesse Natal.

Ela deslizou as unhas suavemente pela nuca dele.

- Papai Noel não existe, Potter.

Ele olhou divertido para ela.

- Tem razão, afinal se ele existisse você estaria me chamando de Tiago e não de Potter.

Ela deu um sorrisinho divertido.

- Certos hábitos são persistentes.

Ele riu.

- Certo – Ele parou de brincar com uma das mechas ruivas e olhou sério para ela – O que você desejou nesse Natal, Lily?

Ela pousou os olhos esmeraldinos nele para logo em seguida fitar o céu estrelado as suas cabeças.

- O que eu desejei? – Ela suspirou.

Ela voltou os olhos novamente para o garoto.

Ele a olhava com um sorriso nos lábios, um brilho de esperança e felicidade no olhar.

A quanto tempo ela vinha desejando outra coisa além daquele momento?

E pela primeira vez, desde que se descobrira apaixonada por ele, seu desejo tinha se realizado.

Um desejo simples, de vital importância para seu coração.

Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele e sorriu.

- O que eu desejei? – Ela repetiu determinada – Eu desejei um momento.

Ele a olhou confuso.

- Um momento?

Ela sorriu, se acomodando mais nos braços dele.

Ela encostou o rosto no peito dele e alargou o sorriso ao ouvir o coração dele descompassar.

- Eu desejei um momento – Ela repetiu – E ganhei uma vida.

Ele pousou a mão nos cabelos ruivos dela e suspirou.

- Lily, você é muito confusa.

Ela riu.

- Talvez eu seja.

Ele suspirou e a apertou mais entre os braços.

- Mas eu te amo mesmo assim, meu lírio.

Ela levantou o rosto e em um gesto carinhoso, depositou um beijo nos lábios dele.

- Eu também te amo...Tiago.

- Eu sabia! – Ele falou feliz.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Você é um convencido.

- Você ama esse convencido aqui.

- Ora, cale a boca Tiago – Ela falou beijando-o novamente.

Ele deu um sorriso por entre os lábios dela, e correspondeu o beijo apaixonadamente.

Ela se afastou um pouco dos lábios dele e o olhou carinhosa.

- Feliz Natal.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu amo o Natal – Ele sussurrou antes de beija-la novamente.

Fim 

**Eu sei que eu prometi a mim mesma não escrever mais oneshots, mas minha teimosia é algo difícil a se vencer então...ai temos mais uma oneshot. ¬¬**

**Não me matem...ao invés disso eu amaria receber algumas reviews. **

**Essa fic é dedicada a Mandoca que teve a paciência de me aguentar no msn e revisar a fic!**

**Muitoooooo obrigada xuxu! **

**Especial de Natal adiantado.**

**Afinal, se eu não postar agora minha cabeça do jeito que é...eu vou acabar é esquecendo. U.u**

**Beijos para todos.**

**Loba**


End file.
